The Reason I Breathe is You
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of het drabbles. 15-NevilleGabrielle, 16-Jacob/Queenie, 17-BlaiseGinny, 18-NevilleHannah, 19-LorcanRoxanne, 20-AdrianHermione, 21-Moody/Tonks (one-sided), 22-LeeAngelina, 23-GodricHelga, 24-DracoAstoria, 25-GeorgeHermione
1. Time to Give In (TomHermione)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - action - reading

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
word - character - Tom Riddle

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Resolutions  
gift fic for Hufflepuff (Fai), favorite character in a different era

x

 **Time to Give In**

 _Pairing: Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger_

Hermione was curled up on the large green easy chair as she read her Transfiguration textbook, but she felt eyes on her, distracting her.

She looked up and her eyes met a dark, curious gaze from across the Slytherin common room.

 _'Tom,'_ her mind whispered.

They didn't have much in common, but they did have a couple of similarities. Neither of them were Pure-bloods, but that didn't stop the Sorting Hat from putting them in the snake pit. And they were both extremely intelligent. Intelligent enough that Hermione became Head Girl and Tom was Head Boy. Which also meant they worked together a lot.

Hermione swallowed. She recognized the look of desire that he always had when he looked at her. His intentions weren't a secret, and it took everything she had to refuse him.

Most of the female population of Hogwarts wanted him, but for some reason, he chose to focus his interest on Hermione. He said it was because she wasn't a normal, airheaded female. She didn't cater to him, and he liked her fiery spirit.

Despite his nice words, she didn't trust him. There was something dark about him. Something sinister. And she had a feeling if she allowed him to catch her, she might fall down the rabbit hole, and she wouldn't be able to find her way to the surface again.

So she'd keep running. Hermione just hoped she was fast enough.

X

Tom cornered her after the Charms classroom emptied. Even Professor Flitwick was gone.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, clutching her wand in a tight fist.

He smirked predatorily. "You."

He cupped her cheek in a rough grasp and kissed her. She tried to push him off of her, but he was too strong.

Hermione eventually gave in, returning the kiss with as much passion as he put into it.

She just couldn't deny the truth any longer. She knew he was no good for her, but she still wanted him. She wanted him so much.

x

(wc: 334)


	2. Hard to Believe (SeverusPetunia)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - action - sleeping in

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
pairing - Petunia/Snape

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Resolutions  
fic with a disability

x

 **Hard to Believe**

 _Pairing: deaf!Petunia. Severus/Petunia_

Petunia's eyes opened. She felt so comfortable. She almost didn't want to get out of bed.

She lifted her head to peek at the clock. Her eyes widened at the time displayed.

 _11:03_

She couldn't remember the last time she slept so late.

She sat up just as Severus walked in. She quickly signed, _"Why did you let me sleep so late?"_

Severus placed down the food tray. His mouth moved as he signed. "You needed sleep."

 _"It's late."_

"Who cares?"

Petunia rolled her eyes. She moved to get out of bed, but Severus held up a hand, halting her progress.

He got the food tray and put it in front of her. It was a little late for breakfast, but since she hadn't eaten yet, it would do.

She signed, _"Thank you."_

Severus sat on the bed and watched her eat with a stern expression on his face.

Petunia wasn't fooled by the straight line of his lips, though. She saw the softness in his eyes as she took measured bites.

She never believed she'd get married. With such a beautiful and perfect sister like Lily, who would give the deaf Evans a second look.

Despite having magic in common with Lily, Severus did. And he had never wavered in his devotion to her. Not even when that Death Eater group wanted him to join Their organization

If being deaf gave her Severus, it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to her.

x

(wc: 245)


	3. Keeping Warm (SalazarMolly II)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - action - staying warm

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
pairing - Salazar/Molly II

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Resolutions  
Founder's era

x

 **Keeping Warm**

 _Pairing: Salazar/Molly II_

Molly shivered despite the warming charm placed on the blanket that was currently wrapped around her.

She grew up here, different time but the same place, but she never managed to get used to the winters.

They were unholy. It was the only way to describe them in her mind.

It was times like this that she missed her mum. Audrey always had the best methods when it came to staying warm during the winter.

She shivered again just the door opened and a well-built man stomped in, his cheeks red in his fury.

Molly stood up, tightening the blanket around her. " _Another_ fight with Godric?"

"He's so irritating!"

"I'm sure he says the same thing about you, Sal. What happened _this_ time?"

"More of the same. We can't seem to agree who should be accepted at Hogwarts. He _still_ thinks Muggle-borns should be allowed to attend. Such insanity. That's what it is. Insanity."

"Dramatic much?" Molly muttered under her breath.

Salazar finally seemed to notice her shivering. "Are you cold?"

She arched an eyebrow, refusing to answer such a stupid question.

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close. "Maybe I can help."

She sighed into his embrace and rested her head on his strong chest. "This is definitely my favorite way to keep warm."

x

(wc: 222)


	4. The End (SeverusHermione)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - AU - apocalypse!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
pairing - Severus/Hermione

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Resolutions  
AU I've never written

x

 **The End**

 _Pairing: Severus/Hermione_

Hermione gasped. All of the stars were falling. The entire universe was imploding. She knew there were myths about the apocalypse. She knew there were myths about the world ending, but she never thought she'd be alive to see it.

Tears welled up in her eyes. The world was so beautiful. She didn't want it to end. It wasn't fair.

A hand grabbed hers from behind and pulled her attention away from the sky.

Her desperate brown eyes met panicked obsidian eyes.

"Sev," she whispered.

"We need to get underground."

He pulled her, and she followed him. They got to The Whomping Willow. The tree no longer moved, and they easily got passed it to get into the Shrieking Shack.

There were others there, huddled, hoping to survive this.

Severus and Hermione found an unoccupied corner. They sat down next to each other, flinching at the loud bangs happening above ground.

Hermione buried her head in Severus' chest. "I want this done."

He held her tighter. "Me too."

"Do you think we'll survive?" she asked, tilting her head to look up at him with a watery gaze.

Severus pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He wanted to say yes they'd be okay, but he couldn't lie to her. "I don't know."

They kept listening to the loud noises, listening to the world ending. Until the world went black.

x

(wc: 229)


	5. Clumsy Waiter (BenjyMary)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - AU - Cafe!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
pairing - BenjyMary

x

Clumsy Waiter

 _Pairing: Benjy/Mary_

Mary and Marlene giggled over their teas.

Marlene waved at her girlfriend who was currently taking the order of a trio. Lily smiled and looked meaningfully at Benjy who seemed to be fumbling quite a bit.

Mary sighed. "Isn't Benjy's clumsiness cute?"

Marlene smirked wickedly. "According to Lily, Benjy is only clumsy when _you're_ at the cafe. It's why he hasn't been fired yet."

Mary pushed a strand of curly black hair out of her eyes. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as her heartbeat sped up. "Lily's lying."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Why would she do that? And why don't you put the poor boy out of his misery and ask him out already?"

"He's the guy," Mary petulantly pointed out.

"And it's the twenty-first century. There's no law that says the girl can't make the first move, so go."

Mary sighed. She stood up and walked over to where Benjy was cleaning up the juice he spilled. "Hi, Benjy."

The waiter jumped almost a foot in the air. He blushed as he stammered. H-Hi, M-Mary."

"I was told to make the first move, so would you like to go on a date with me Friday night?"

"I'm working Friday night, but I'm free Saturday night."

Mary smiled. "It's a date."

x

(wc: 211)


	6. Surprising Feelings (PercyTonks)

**Written For:**

 **Pairing the Character**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pop Music Chart Day

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Location - The Burrow

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Word - Comely - (Attractive)

x

 **Surprising Feelings**

 _Pairing: Percy/Tonks_

 ** _Don't go breaking my heart_**  
 ** _I couldn't if I tried_**

Percy sat on the familiar couch of his childhood home. Tonks sat next to him, but there was a respectable distance between their bodies, and they were both avoiding eye contact.

Percy stared at the table in front of them that would never be considered comely. It was way too discolored and rickety. "I don't understand why you're here," he finally said, still finding his hands extremely interesting.

Tonks swallowed. "Remus died before we were able to get married. It was hard to believe I'd feel love for another man again. Especially for a younger man when I've always been drawn to older, more mature men."

"But?" Percy prodded.

Tonks took his hand and finally allowed her eyes to meet Percy's apprehensive gaze. "But you were there for me. You comforted me. You allowed me to cry or vent, depending on what I needed. You never asked for anything. You never expected anything in return. You were just there."

Percy closed his eyes. "And that's enough for romance to happen? I find that to be irrational and hard to believe."

Tonks laughed. "Percy, you're always the logical one, aren't you? The complete opposite of me. The idea of us together probably doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

"It doesn't," Percy was quick to agree.

"But love isn't always logical. Haven't you ever taken a leap of faith and jumped into a relationship with your eyes closed?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I've always thought it through very thoroughly."

Tonks leaned closer. "I guess I can be your first then."

Percy didn't move closer. "Please, don't break my heart."

Tonks cupped his cheek. "I couldn't if I tried."

He studied her face and saw the complete sincerity in her gaze. "Okay, here's my leap of faith."

And then he kissed her. She sighed against his lips, eagerly returning it.

x

(wc: 306)


	7. Different Way of Communication (Jily)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Wizarding Languages  
Task 3. Write about a different way of communicating

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Love in Motion  
Het - JamesLily

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pop Music Chart Day  
90s - Boyzone - No Matter What

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Location - The Hospital Wing

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Potion - Dreamless Sleep Potion

x

 **Different Way of Communication**

 _Pairing: James/Lily_

 _ **No matter what they tell us**_  
 _ **No matter what they do**_  
 _ **No matter what they teach us**_  
 _ **What we believe is true**_

James came to. He sniffed and the scent of clean invaded his senses.

He tried to open his eyes but something felt wrong. He felt his eyelids flutter, and he thought they were open, but he couldn't see anything.

His breath quickened.

A soft hand on his forearm calmed him.

Slowly, his eyesight came back and relief washed over him. He saw the familiar beds of the hospital wing before his eyes landed on Lily.

He opened his mouth. "What happened?" James asked. His lips formed the words, and he was sure he said them, but he couldn't hear it.

Lily touched her right ear, and then she picked up an empty potion vial.

James understood. Something happened in Potion class. Something that affected his hearing.

"Permanent?" He couldn't hear himself, but he guessed he was too loud because of Lily's wince.

She shrugged.

Translation: no one knew for sure.

A monster seemed to take a grip on his heart. It was fear. Spine-curdling fear. He had never felt such extreme terror before.

If he never regained his hearing, how would he deal with it?"

Lily placed her hand on his chest and rubbed it, her emerald eyes shining with soft devotion. She then tapped his chest three times in quick succession.

Translation: we'll get through it together.

James grabbed her hand and held it tight. "We're together, right? Even if I never get my hearing back, you're with me, right?"

Lily leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

Translation: you got it.

Madam Pomfrey soon came in. She checked his vitals and shook her head when she noticed how fidgety he was.

She took the empty vial that Lily had used to tell him what happened and gave him a new, filled one.

James drank it in one gulp, realizing it was Dreamless Sleep Potion.

With Lily at his bedside, a restful sleep overtook him.

x

(wc: 317)


	8. Summer Holidays (AliceFrank)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pop Music Chart Day  
Duets: John Travolta and Olivia Newton John - Summer Nights

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Event - Summer Holidays

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Pairing - Alice/Frank

x

 **Summer Holidays**

 _Pairing: Alice/Frank_

 _ **Summer Days drifting away**_

 _ **To, uh oh, those summer nights**_

Alice opened her front door with a wide smile on her face. "Frank! This is s surprise," she exclaimed.

"A good surprise?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, considering, it's summer vacation, and I didn't think I'd see you until school started, it's a very good surprise."

Frank took her into his arms for a passionate kiss. "Great! I couldn't go the whole summer without seeing you. At the same time, I was hoping I wasn't overstepping my boundaries by showing up uninvited."

"You can show up uninvited anytime." She reassured him. They kissed for a moment longer. "So, do you have any plans for us?"

"Well, spending the day with you. Is that too general?"

Alice giggled. "No, that's just fine."

She looped both of her arms around one of his arms after she closed the door. They walked down the cobbled stone path.

"So, I was thinking maybe we can get lunch?"

Alice grinned. "You've never really been in the Muggle world. How about we do stuff that we can't do in the Wizarding world? Like go to the cinema?"

"What's that?" Frank asked.

"You'll love it," she promised.

And Frank did love it. Alice showed him the wonders of the Muggle world, and Frank enjoyed every second of it.

That night, they walked hand-in-hand around the neighborhood.

Alice sighed happily. "This has been a perfect summer day."

Frank stared at her as he walked. "Yes, it has been. Although we could have just laid around doing nothing, and it would have been perfect because I was with you."

"Corny, Frank. Really corny," she teased.

"Only when I'm with you," he joked, lightly squeezing her hand. He dropped her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her body flushed against his.

She hoped Frank would make more unscheduled visits. It sure did improve her summer.

x

(wc: 307)


	9. Out of His League (BillFleur)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pop Music Chart Day  
Duets: Labrinth featuring Emile Sande - Beneath Your Beautiful

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Location - A school other than Hogwarts

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Location - Beauxbatons

x

 **Out of His League**

 _Pairing: Bill/Fleur_

 ** _You tell all the boys "No"_**

 ** _Makes you feel good, yeah_**

 ** _I know you're out of my league_**

 ** _But that won't scare me away, uh, no_**

Bill walked around the grounds of Baubaxtons, looking for his wayward girlfriend.

He saw many girls, all pretty, but none of them were _her._

Then he heard it. "Get away from me, you uncouth idiots," a familiar voice said. It sounded like a snarl, but it didn't lose its natural haughtiness.

"Still driving the boys crazy, I see," he murmured to himself.

He walked closer and saw two boys talking to Fleur. Both of them looked desperate for her attention, desperate for feelings to be returned that were equal to theirs, but she appeared unmoved, her eyes glinting furiously with her hands on her hips.

He walked until she'd be able to hear him. "You keep telling them no, huh?"

She quickly faced him, her blonde ponytail whipping around in the motion. "Bill. You wouldn't like it if I said yes, would you?"

"No, but you have to admit, it feels good for _you_.'

Fleur got a look in her eyes, and it was a look that told Bill he was right in his guess.

"I knew it!"

Fleur left her admirers. "Did you enjoy looking around?"

"The school is beautiful. Just like you."

Fleur looked up at him from beneath lowered eyelashes. "When I was at Hogwarts, I complained quite loudly. I didn't take the time to appreciate where I was, but your school was quite majestic in its own right. I wish I had been a bit kinder when I was there."

He took her hand. "You have high standards. It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

"Love?" she asked.

Bill flushed bright red. "Yeah, love. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but I do love you."

Fleur pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, "I might just love you, too."

His heart raced. He knew Fleur was way out of his league, but he'd never say no to her lowering herself to be with him.

x

(word count: 325)


	10. Unexpected Florist (ViktorHermione)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Resolutions  
Write about a Quidditch player

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - AU - Florist!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Pairing - Viktor/Hermione

x

 **Unexpected Florist**

 _Pairing: Viktor/Hermione_

Hermione walked into the flower shop. Her eyebrows rose at the sight of a burly man behind the counter.

"Something that matter, Miss?" he asked in an accented voice.

She quickly shook. "No, of course not. I just..."

"You just don't expect someone like _me_ to be a florist."

Hermione blushed. "Maybe. I know that sounds bad, and I'm usually not sexist-"

He held up his hand, stopping her apology. "It's okay. I get that a lot. My ma opened the shop, and I took it over when she became too ill to work."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What can I get you?"

Hermione looked around the shop but didn't know what she was looking for. "What says 'Congratulations on the new baby girl'?"

The man left the counter and walked to a pretty arrangement. "There's the polka dot and posies arrangement: white daisies and hot pink roses in a pink glass cube vase, a polka dot ribbon adorned to it.

"It is lovely. How much?"

He smiled at her. "I'll give you a good deal on one condition. You go on date with me."

Hermione laughed. "I don't even know your name."

"Viktor Krum."

"Well, Viktor Krum, I would have gone on a date with you without the sale. I'll take it anyways, though.

They stared at each other, and Hermione felt like this was the start of something new.

x

(word count: 232)


	11. A Familiar Face (JamesAlice)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - AU - Homeless!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Pairing - James/Alice

x

 **A Familiar Face**

 _Pairing: Homeless!AU. James/Alice_

James walked into the homeless shelter. He smiled at the caretaker. "Hi, Mr. Dumbledore. What can I do to help today?"

"We need help in the serving line."

James nodded and grabbed an apron and hairnet. He never liked messing up his hair by wearing the thing, but he understood the necessity due to health reasons.

He got behind the potatoes-the only empty spot-and picked up a serving spoon.

He gave everyone a smile as they passed him, scooping potatoes on their plates when they were wanted.

He looked down the line and his breath caught at the sight of a woman that looked to be his age. That wasn't new; there were a lot of people that was his age. What made her so special was he knew her. They had gone to school together.

When she got close enough, he took a breath. "Alice?"

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. She dropped her tray and ran out of the building. He yearned to follow her, but he couldn't leave his post.

As soon as his shift was done, he raced out of the shelter. He had no idea where Alice would go; he hadn't seen her in years, but he knew he had to try to find her.

Thankfully, he didn't have to go far. She was leaning against the side of the building.

Her eyes were downcast. "I knew you wouldn't give up on looking for me, so I decided to make it easier for you."

James leaned against the building, shoulder-to-shoulder with her. "What happened?"

She didn't play dumb. "I don't have a home."

He rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Long story."

"Come home with me. Tell me your story."

"I see you still have your hero complex."

James grabbed Alice's hand. "Come on."

And she allowed herself to be pulled.

x

(word count: 306)


	12. For the Girl (TeddyLily Luna)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - AU - Mute!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Character - Teddy Lupin

x

 **For the Girl**

 _Pairing: Mute!AU. Teddy/Lily Luna_

Teddy hears the talk.

"That Potter kid is so weird."

"She doesn't talk. She's a freak."

"She must have come from outer space."

It takes everything in Teddy to not beat up anyone that says something bad about her.

He has known Lily since she was born, and she is not a freak. She's mute after being forced to watch her mother being killed at the age of four. The fact that she's still living after experiencing such a traumatic event proves how strong she is.

These people don't know Lily like he does. They have no right to talk about her as if they do know her.

He _would_ defend her honor, but he knows Lily wouldn't be pleased. She hates violence.

So, he'll have to fantasize shutting them up for good without being able to make it a reality.

When Lily smiles at him, he knows she's worth his aggravation. When she takes his hand, he knows he'll do anything for her. And when she kisses him, everything feels right in his world, and he vows to do everything he has to in order to make her happy.

He loves her, and he knows how lucky he is that she loves him as well.

x

(word count: 206)


	13. Her Secret (JamesPetunia)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Library Lovers  
Floor 1 - Twilight by Stephanie Meyer  
Prompts - (Word) Loss / (Plot point) Someone has a secret / (Word) legend

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Mythology  
Task #4 - Write about someone with a floral name.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Insane House Challenge  
Pairing - JamesPetunia

x

 **Her Secret**

 _Pairing: James/Petunia_

When Petunia first met James Potter, she thought he was annoying and arrogant. His devotion to Lily made him even more annoying in her eyes.

But something changed.

One day, James showed up when Lily wasn't home. When she answered the door, she took great pleasure in saying, "My sister isn't home. You can leave now,"

James pouted. "Can't I stay and wait? Please?"

She let out a breath of air. She wasn't sure why but instead of denying his request, she opened the door wider. "Just don't bother me."

James grinned. "Of course. You won't even know I'm here."

They went to the living room, and Petunia picked up her sketchbook and pencil before she made herself comfortable on the couch.

James leaned over the back of it. "You draw?"

She stiffened due to his close proximity. "You said I wouldn't know you were here."

"There's this girl at Hogwarts, Marlene, and she loves art. She's kind of a legend at school because she always gives drawings or paintings or sculptures as presents."

Despite herself, Petunia found herself curious. "So she's good?"

"Very. She has skills, but she uses magic to make them appear more lifelike."

Petunia frowned. "Using magic is cheating."

James watched her for a few minutes as she drew the forest. "You're good. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were drawing the Forbidden Forest."

She recognized the name as Lily mentioned it before. "Landscapes are my favorite," Petunia explained.

The front door opened and Lily walked in. " _You're_ here _,"_ she grumbled.

James left the couch, and Petunia immediately felt the loss. And suddenly, she had her own little secret, She had a crush on James Potter.

Petunia discretely watched him when he came over. She would him so she'd always remember what he looked like.

That was why she witnessed Lily's true annoyance turning into faux annoyance. And she knew Lily had fallen under James' spell just like Petunia had. And she also knew James would never choose the plainer, non-magical Evans sister.

She knew, once again, Lily won. Just like Lily _always_ won.

x

(word count: 353)


	14. Better Luck (CedricParvati)

**Written For:**

 **Pairing the Game**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **I Dare You to Write  
fic with (word) road, (dialogue) "leave me alone", and (dialogue) "i'm better off without you"

x

 **Better Luck**

 _Pairing: Cedric/Parvati_

Parvati glared at her date. "I'm better off without you!" She stomped away in a huff.

She left the Great Hall, turned ballroom, and escaped to the garden. She felt like she was walking down a lonely road and no one would stop her.

She stumbled onto another figure, grass crunching under her feet.

"Leave me alone, Edward."

"Sorry, not Edward," she said.

Cedric's head shot up, and he blushed. "You're Parvati, right?"

She nodded. "What is a Hogwarts champion doing out here instead of having fun at the Yule Ball?"

Cedric frowned. "My date went off with someone from Durmstrang."

Parvati sat down next to him. "Well, my date wasn't any better. He was too busy staring at _your_ date to pay me any attention."

"I guess we both had bad luck tonight."

Parvati, always the Gryffindor, boldly took his head. "I don't know about you, but I think my luck is starting to get better.,

"You just might be right."

x

(word count: 162)


	15. It's Enough (NevilleGabrielle)

**Written For:**

 **Valentine's Day drabble:** NevilleGabrielle, Flimsy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Mythology  
Task #10 - Write about someone with Veela blood.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Library Lovers  
Floor 2 - Divergent by Veronica Roth  
Prompts - Leaving home / (word) inconclusive / (word) result

x

 **It's Enough**

 _Pairing: Neville/Gabrielle_

Neville averted his eyes, going back to his plants. "I'm busy."

Gabrielle saw through his flimsy excuse. "I left my home in France to be with you, and you're going to pretend I didn't?"

"I didn't ask you to leave your home."

Gabrielle felt pain at his clear dismissal. "No, you didn't, but I love you, and you do what you have to for the one you love. As a result of knowing you would never want to leave your home, I chose to leave mine."

Neville finally dropped the shears to look at her. "It's inconclusive. You _think_ you love me, but you don't know what love is. You feel a crush. That's all."

"No, you're wrong. What I felt for Harry after he pulled me out of the Black Lake was a crush. I didn't know him. I know you, though. I know you love Herbology. You feel at peace when you're with your plants. I know you visit your parents once a month and you have Saturday dinner with your grandmother every week. I know any student can come to you for help Alat Hogwarts, and you'll drop everything to assist them. I know you've never been in a serious relationship, but you love a lot of people. So you see, I do know you. I know you very well."

Neville sighed. "If you know me so well, then you know that I'm not interested in a romantic relationship. Gabbie, you're beautiful, but I'm not attracted to you. I've never felt any attraction in my life."

"I still want to be with you," she said stubbornly.

"Gabbie, you should be with someone that wants to be with you fully."

Gabrielle cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss to it. "I know what I want, and I want to be with you in any way I can."

Neville wrapped his arms around, careful to not touch her in order to not get dirt on her. She laughingly grabbed his hands and pressed his palms against her, uncaring of the dirt.

"If you ever change your mind-" he started.

"I won't," she interrupted, pressing a light kiss against his chin. And she was certain she was telling the truth.

x

(word count: 370)


	16. Fallen (JacobQueenie)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Library Lovers

Floor 4 - Fallen by Lauren Kate  
Prompts - Write about a fallen angel / soulmate!AU / (word) Shadow

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Fairytale Event  
Puss in Boots - Object: Boots / Setting: River / Word: Inheritance

x

 **Fallen**

 _Pairing: Soulmate!AU. Jacob/Queenie_

Jacob sat on the riverbank, thinking about the inheritance he was receiving. He would never have to worry about money again. He should have been happy. But instead, all he could feel was an emptiness where his heart should be.

He was getting the inheritance because of his soulmate's death. How could he find any joy in the situation?

He reached down to his feet, unlaced his boots, and took them off. He set them aside, remembering they were a gift from _her_ , and therefore, precious.

He dipped his feet into the river, wiggling his toes at the coolness.

His mind tumbled through his memories.

 _Their first meeting: Queenie bumping into him, making him drop his book. He'd learn that was typical Queenie, clumsy to a fault. He knew she'd change his life, and he was proven right when his soulmate mark on his arm burned. Nothing would ever be the same again._

 _Their first fight: Queenie was beautiful, and Jacob felt plain next to her. A man, much more handsome than him, flirted with her, and he threw harsh accusations around like the most dangerous ammo, implying that she was looking for a newer, and better model. Queenie had never been so angry._

 _Their first dance: it was at Tina's wedding. As they softly swayed to the music, Jacob imagined what his own wedding would be like. And by looking into Queenie's eyes, he knew her thoughts were the same._

A shadow fell over him, pulling him from his memories.

Jacob's mouth dropped open. "It can't be," he breathed.

It was impossible because before him stood Queenie Goldstein. "Hello, Jacob," she murmured.

"You're dead," he stated.

A flash of pain crossed her features. "Yes, I am."

He tilted his head. "Are you an angel?"

"A fallen angel actually. It was the only way I'd be allowed to visit you."

"You gave up Heaven for me." It wasn't a question because he didn't need it to be confirmed. He knew it was true.

She sat down next to him and placed a delicate hand on his forearm. "I'd give up anything for you."

For the first time since he heard the news about Queenie's accident, he felt hope.

x

(word count: 368)


	17. Sins Forgiven (BlaiseGinny)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Arts and Crafts  
Task Two: write about someone recieving a Weasley jumper (someone who we don't see actually get one, and no other Weasleys, inc. canon marriages and children to Weasleys).

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Bingo  
Word - Scandle

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Auction: character: Ginny

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Build a Basket  
Cellophane Grass: (setting) meadows

x

 **Sins Forgiven**

 _Pairing: Blaise/Ginny_

Blaise looked around the meadows, scrunching up his nose. At one time, he would have never even dreamed of setting foot in such a place, but he didn't think he had the right to be picky, not with all of his sins.

There was a crack of Apparition.

He swallowed nervously at the sight of the redhead that haunted his dreams and nightmares.

"I'm surprised you came," Ginny quipped.

"You asked me to come; I wasn't going to say no. I was surprised, but I wasn't going to say no."

Ginny nodded. "I know meeting in a meadow is a little out there," she paused as if waiting for Blaise to make his own sarcastic remark. When none was forthcoming, she continued, "but I needed us to meet somewhere that my family wouldn't hear about it. They would think of it as a scandal, and I don't feel like dealing with their reproach."

Blaise nodded, despite the fracture he was sure was in his heart. "So why _did_ you want to meet with me?"

Ginny sighed. "You did a lot of bad things last year."

If Blaise's skin was lighter, a flush would be visible. "I know."

"By all rights, I have no reason to forgive you."

"I know."

Ginny took a confident step closer. "But I see Harry and Hermione trying to make peace with Malfoy. And if they can try…" She trailed off, looking unsure for the first time.

"Just because Potter and Granger choose to do it, _you_ don't have to—"

"I know," Ginny interrupted, "but I don't want to live my life hating you. We all saw what hatred did to Voldemort. Here." She took something out of her bag. It was a fuzzy green jumper with a large 'B' on it. "It's a traditional Weasley jumper. Normally, they're maroon, but I made an exception for you."

Blaise's eyes widened. "You made that?"

"Mum taught me."

He carefully took it and stared at the atrocity.

Ginny's smile could almost be described as cheeky. "I know it's ugly, but that's part of the tradition."

Blaise tried to ignore the warm feeling that seemed to envelop his chest. "I love it." And he did. It might have been an eyesore, but he loved the symbolism of it. She forgave him.

Ginny tilted her head. "I'm not sure I can ever return your feelings, but I'd like us to be friends."

Blaise met her eyes with his own dark stare. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was better than nothing.

x

(word count: 423)


	18. Together We Stand (NevilleHannah)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Arts and Crafts  
Task Three: Write about a couple trying to piece a relationship back together.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Bingo  
Quote: We accept the love we think we deserve.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Auction: character: Hannah

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Build a Basket  
Glue: write about something/someone holding something/something together

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Scavenger  
Write using the genre tragedy.

x

 **Together We Stand**

 _Pairing: Neville/Hannah_

 ** _Warning for miscarriage_**

Hannah sat in her chair and stared out of the window.

Neville walked into the room. "Hannah?"

She didn't move.

"Hannah?" Neville tried a little louder.

"I heard you the first time," Hannah replied in a deadened voice.

Neville shook his head. "You should eat."

"Not hungry."

Neville wasn't one to give up. "When was the last time you ate?"

There was no answer from his near catatonic wife.

Neville sighed. "Hannah, this can't go on. It's not healthy. I know she wouldn't want this either."

 _That_ got a reaction. Hannah faced him, eyes flashing, and snarled, "Don't tell me what she would have wanted. You have no way to know because she died before she could be born."

"I do know most children don't want their mother to starve to death."

"Just because _you don't_ miss her like I do—"

"Stop," Neville softly interrupted. "Do not say I don't mourn her. I do miss her. I think about her every day, but I realize I have to still live. I realize I can't completely shut down. That's something you need to realize."

"Don't tell me what I need to realize! No one understands my pain!"

Neville knelt next to her and took her hand. "Right now, the only thing keeping us together is I know we love each other. If I thought for a minute you have stopped loving me, I wouldn't be fighting for us so hard."

For the first time in weeks, Hannah's rigid posture slackened just a bit "I don't deserve your love," she whispered.

He cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her tear-stained skin. "I love you, and nothing is going to ever make me stop. We can't keep going on like this, though. We need help. Professional help."

"I'm not crazy," Hannah argued.

"No, you're not," Neville agreed, "but you're hurting. We're both hurting. And we need help."

"So, a mind-healer?"

"You won't talk to me about your grief, and I don't feel like I can talk to you about mine. I think talking to a mind-healer might be the only way to save us."

"I don't like it," Hannah muttered.

"But?" Neville encouraged.

" _But_ , I'll talk."

It was a small victory, but he would take it.

x

(word count: 374)


	19. Sneaking Around (LorcanRoxanne)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle History  
Task #3: Write about forbidden love

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Pairing: Lorcan/Roxanne

x

 **Sneaking Around**

 _Pairing: Lorcan/Roxanne_

 ** _Pretend they can do magic at sixteen legally. Plus Roxanne and Lorcan are the same age._**

Roxanne entered the flat. The lights were off, but she knew it wasn't empty.

"No one followed you, right?" a voice asked out of the darkness.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. This isn't my first time sneaking out of the house to meet you. I know how it's done."

"It's better safe than sorry that I ask."

Lights flooded the dwelling. Lorcan lounged lazily on the sofa with a contented smile on his face.

"Was the light trick supposed to impress me?" Roxanne sardonically asked.

Lorcan stood up. "Maybe a little bit."

She took out her wand and with a wave of it, the lights dimmed a bit. "It would have if I wasn't also a witch."

Lorcan shrugged. "Oh well. I tried."

They stared at each other for a moment, drinking in each other, devouring with their eyes. Then something snapped, and they ran into each other's arms.

Roxanne hugged him as tightly as she could. "I've missed you so much," she whispered against his neck, her lips just barely brushing his skin.

Lorcan held her in strong arms. "We saw each other a week ago, but it feels like such a long time ago."

"I wish my parents weren't being so stubborn. Can't they understand that I love you?"

Lorcan took a step back but made sure he still touched her. "They're trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Happiness? They think you're such a bad influence on me, but if anything, you make me better. If Uncle Fred was alive, he'd be on my side.

Lorcan cupped her cheek. "It's okay, Roxie. Sooner or later, they'll see how much we mean to each other."

Roxanne gripped his shirt. "It won't be soon enough."

Their lips came together like a strong wave crashing again the beach. It was passion unleashed.

They drowned themselves in each other, taking as much as they could because they knew it would be another week before they saw each other again.

x

(word count: 331)


	20. You'll Be In My Heart (AdrianHermione)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gardening  
Task #2: Write about someone who doesn't trust their heart anymore because of past heartaches.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Song: "You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins

x

 **You'll Be In My Heart**

 _Pairing: Adrian/Hermione_

Adrian stared unmoved. He ignored the look of anguish in always expressive brown eyes.

"Are you done now?" Adrian asked without any emotion transforming his voice.

"How can you be so cold?" Hermione whispered.

"It's easy."

She shook her head. "No, it's not."

Adrian's gaze left hers, and he focused it behind her on a point in the distance. "I told you our relationship would only be for two weeks. It isn't my fault you didn't believe me. I _warned_ you to not expect more."

Hermione took his hand. "Adrian, we're good together. You have to see that."

Adrian looked at her, and he briefly hated her for allowing him to see her pain. "It's over!" Adrian said in a raised voice, allowing a hint of emotion to break his facade for the first time since the conversation started.

Hermione glared. She grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to hers in a short, but fierce, kiss. "We're good together. We care about each other, but you've been hurt so many times that you're afraid to trust your heart. And because of that, you keep yourself separated, never open to the possibility of love. That's why you have the two-week rule. You get to have a relationship, but there's not as much danger of falling in love. Sooner or later, you'll have to let yourself take more. You won't be satisfied with this half-life forever."

Adrian lightly pushed her away. "This is who I am."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll wait for you. I'll show you that love isn't fleeting. I'll be steadfast. I'll be your rock. You're in my heart now. I'm not going to give up on you or us."

Adrian didn't answer.

Hermione stood on her toes and pressed one last kiss to his cheek. "Goodbye for now."

Adrian watched her go, doing his best to ignore the clenching of his heart. This was for the best.

x

(word count: 320)


	21. Fantasies (MoodyTonks (one-sided))

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Notable Witches and Wizards  
Task #8 **:** Write about an unrequited love.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frogs  
Alastor Moody - Silver - Write about Alastor Moody.

x

 **Fantasies**

 _Pairing: Moody/Tonks (one-sided)_

Alastor stares at her. He always stares at her. He just can't help it. She isn't the most graceful thing, but every time she falls down, he finds it unbelievably adorable.

Alastor sighs. Because he's always watching her, he sees it before anyone else figures it out. He sees the secretive glances when she thinks no one is paying her any attention. He sees the way she fixes her hair. He sees her blush when Lupin's eyes meet hers. And he hears her flirty laughter as she brushes her hand against his shoulder while they talk.

His heart clenches with every gesture. Why can't he be the recipient of such actions and looks? He has known Tonks for years, but she has never looked at him with such devotion. He has trained her. He watched her start out as a clueless, clumsy trainee. And he sees how she has become a skilled, although still clumsy, beautiful Auror who would do anything to get justice.

He knows he doesn't deserve her. He's older than her. Much older. But then again, so is Lupin. Still, he wishes he was in Lupin's place. There's no way the werewolf will ever care about her as much as Alastor does. The very idea is inconceivable.

Sometimes, he fantasies about walking up to her in the middle of an Order of the Phoenix meeting, grabbing her, and kissing her in front of the gathering. He dreams of claiming her as his and making sure no one tries to usurp his place in her heart.

But it's not reality. Because in reality, he doesn't have any please in her heart. Lupin is the lucky one her heart has chosen.

Still, it is nice to fantasize. Even if that's all it will ever be. Fantasies. No way would Tonks every choose Alastor when it's Lupin that _she_ fantasizes about.

x

(word count: 311)


	22. Just For Fun (LeeAngelina)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Dragon Breeding Club

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hot Air Balloon  
(pairing) LeeAngelina

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gardening  
Task 7 - Write about someone taking a pottery class.

 **HPFC:** Pairing Diversity Bootcamp  
LeeAngelina - Prompt - shape

 **HPFC:** Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Lee Thomas - Prompt - substance

x

 **Just For Fun**

 _Pairing: Lee/Angelina_

Lee frowned at the bowl. The shape was uneven and ugly. He touched it with an index finger and frowned even more when the substance moved at the slight pressure. "I suck at this," he muttered.

Angelina peered over his shoulder. "You don't suck."

He raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Are you patronizing me?"

She smiled widely. "Of course not."

Lee continued staring at her.

"Okay, I admit you're not the best, but this a pottery class. You're not meant to be the best; you're meant to learn."

"Well, I've learned that I suck."

"This is supposed to be fun," Angelina reminded him.

"Quidditch is fun; this is the opposite of fun."

Angelina sighed. "Lee, you don't have to be the best to have fun. I love dancing even though I look like an out-of-control maniac when I do it. I don't care if people look at me like I'm weird because I have fun when I do it."

Lee chuckled. "You don't look like an out-of-control maniac. You're cute when you dance."

Angelina poked her finger into the malleable substance. "If I'm cute when I dance, then I can say your bowl is cute."

Lee looked around the classroom. Couples were all busy working on their own bowls. "You're really having fun, huh?"

Angelina wrinkled her and looked around. "Well, it's different. And I wanted to do something that wasn't the usual."

Lee's eyes turned knowing. "You aren't having much fun either, are you?"

"Well," Angelina hedged, "I guess I'm more of an action type of girl and making bowls is not really my thing."

"This was your idea," he lightly accused.

Angelina silently nodded, reluctantly turning her attention back to her own bowl.

Lee huffed a wry laugh. "We're never doing this again. Agreed?"

Angelina began listlessly poking her own bowl. "Agreed."

x

(word count: 305)


	23. Lock Up (GodricHelga)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Southern Fun Fair  
wheel of fortune: (Scenario) You're a police officer and I'm constantly in and out of holding/jail and we get to know each other well so sometimes you give me my favorite treats when no ones looking.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Eastern Fun Fair  
Pirate ship - Pairing: GodricHelga

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Northern Fun Fair  
Balloon Wall - Wall 6: (genre) Romance

x

 **Lock Up**

 _Modern!AU. Muggle!AU_

 _Pairing: Godric/Helga_

Godric closed his eyes and sighed as he rested on the old, lumpy mattress.

"You know you would be a lot more comfortable if you didn't keep getting arrested, right?" an amused voice inquired.

Godric cracked one eye open. "Then I'd miss your pleasant company."

Helga shook her head and tapped the bars, sending a soft ringing sound echoing as her nails hit the metal. "You took a wizz on a statue. You must have really wanted my company."

Godric blushed as he fully opened his eyes and sat up, pressing his back against the wall. "I was drunk."

Helga rolled her eyes. "You usually end up in here because you get drunk. You should really stop drinking."

"Then how else would I get to see you?"

"You're an incorrigible flirt."

"But it's so true. We only ever get to see each other when I've been arrested."

Helga's eyes twinkled playfully as she leaned closer to the bars. "And asking me out on a date would be so overdone, right?"

"A date?" Godric gasped in mock outrage. "Everyone does that. I like being original."

Helga quickly took a step back when footsteps sounded behind her. Hey, Salazar. I thought you went home for the night."

A man with cold brown eyes stared at Godric first before he moved his gaze to Helga. "I just wanted to make sure the prisoner wasn't giving you any trouble."

Helga laughed. "He's not a hardened criminal. It's just public indecency, and he'll be out tomorrow morning."

"Still, maybe I should keep you company," Salazar tried.

"No," Helga quickly said. "Go home to your wife," she emphasized the last word.

Salazar glared and stomped away.

"Someone has a crush," Godric teased, but he couldn't hide his jealousy.

"Yes, and I won't help him cheat on Rowena." Helga's stern expressed softened when she faced Godric again. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag. "And here are some skittles for you to munch on tonight."

Godric eagerly grabbed it. "My favorite." He ripped the bag opened and popped a couple of the chewy rainbow-colored candies into his mouth.

"So, that date…"

"So…" Godric echoed.

"Want to just go out so you don't have to keep getting arrested to see me?"

Godric swallowed his skittles. "I'm in."

x

(word count: 382)


	24. Not a Prize (DracoAstoria)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Super Drabble Tag.  
For Maedelle, DracoAstoria, "I am not a prize to be won!"

x

 **Not a Prize**

 _Pairing: Draco/Astoria_

"What could you _possibly_ give her?" Blaise sneered.

"Stability. Galleons," Draco retorted.

"And a name that will forever be associated with Voldemort. Me, on the other hand, was neutral during the war. Everyone knows it. I didn't house the Dark Lord in my Manor. She won't be thought of as trash if she has _my_ last name," Blaise gloated.

"Enough!" Astoria screamed.

The two squabbling boys looked surprised. They must have forgotten she was there.

"I am not a prize to be won. I know my mind, and I know who I want to be with. I will not be treated like a trophy."

Blaise kept a haughty expression on his handsome face, but Draco's shoulders slumped.

"You're right," Draco muttered. "It was foolish of me. I was acting as if you actually chose me. I just... I've never cared for anyone like I've cared for you, and I guess I got ahead of myself. I'm sorry."

"Draco, I didn't like the fact that you were speaking for me, but I didn't say I chose Blaise either."

Draco's and Blaise's eyes widened.

"You can't seriously be choosing _him_?" Blaise asked incredulously.

Astoria shrugged. "I had a crush on Draco since I was a third year. It would be foolish of me to not explore the possibility. I'm not saying I'll marry you of course," she hastened to say to a happy-looking Draco, "but I wouldn't be opposed to a dinner date, and we can see where it goes from there."

Draco quickly nodded. "Anything you say. I happen to know a delicious restaurant that serves French cuisine in Birmingham."

Astoria smiled. "I think I know the place you're talking about. Friday night. Pick me up at seven and don't be late."

"It's a date."

x

(word count: 294)


	25. Watch (GeorgeHermione)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Super Drabble Tag.  
For Amanda, GeorgeHermione, Quidditch

x

 **Watch**

 _Pairing: George/Hermione_

Ron pouted. "You don't even _like_ Quidditch."

Hermione winced at the whiny tone in his voice. "I've always come and watched. Ever since Harry made the team, I've watched."

"But you're not here to watch Harry; you're here to watch _George_." Ron spat the name like it was poison.

"George is your brother, Ron, and I can watch both him and Harry. As well as Fred and the other players. After all, they are all on the same team."

Truthfully, Hermione was paying more attention to George than the other players, but she couldn't help herself. He sure looked fit in his Quidditch uniform.

After he batted a Bludger towards the opposing Seeker, George shot a quick glance in her direction. Her cheeks heated as her heart pounded quicker.

"You two are sickening," Ron muttered.

Hermione didn't care if her presence annoyed Ron. Her boyfriend was on the Quidditch team, and she would always watch him play.

x

(word count: 157)


End file.
